The invention relates to a method for the environmentally compatible vitrification of solid or fluid residues from special-class waste incinerators and an apparatus for the practice of the method.
In an incinerator for the disposal of special-class wastes from chemical production which are in the form of contaminated, partially solid and fluid substances, rotary tubular furnaces are charged with these solid and fluid substances in a ratio of approximately 1:1. The ashes from the waste heat boiler and the dusts from the exhaust scrubbing apparatus, which contain newly formed dioxins and/or furans, are put into transport vessels and at the same time moistened with aqueous solutions of surface active substances in order to avoid raising dust when handling them. The ashes and the filter dusts are then mixed together and fed with the solid special-class wastes into the rotary furnace where they are bound in the inorganic matrix of the fluid slag. The glass-like slag is withdrawn through a wet slagger.
This glass-like slag contains both heavy metals and chlorides, carbon and halides. It has to be treated and dumped as special-class waste.